Fleurs
by AnnaOz
Summary: Republication encore. Mini fic RonHermione, pure romance, happy ending, que dire de plus ?


**Disclaimer:** Quand on s'appelle JK Rowling et qu'on a un tome final à écrire, on ne vient pas faire mumuse avec des sujets niais sur ffnet. Donc, elle est elle et je ne le suis pas.

**Note:** Encore une fic toute petite, écrite pour répondre au défi "Fleurs" sur rouxattitude. C'est de la romance pure et simple, ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps ;)

* * *

Je l'avais d'abord trouvée très laide.

A première vue, elle était vraiment très prétentieuse, posée là parmi ses congénères plus discrètes.

C'était surtout son cœur qui me dérangeait. Turgescent, rouge et blanc, et offert aux yeux de tous, sans pudeur.

Le cœur, c'était fragile, ça devait se protéger sous, au moins, trois couches de pelage, de chair et de peau, de tissu ou, dans ce cas présent, de pétale.

Ca ne devait pas s'afficher ainsi, triomphant, grandiose et presque effrayant, point d'accroche fièrement dressé parmi ses cinq pétales rigides et colorés, que je n'aimais d'ailleurs pas non plus.

Les pétales se tenaient tout autour du cœur, comme les cinq membres d'un corps difforme et monstrueux mais dont on n'oserait se moquer tant la fleur était hautaine.

Et puis, en plus d'être laide, elle ne sentait rien !

Quand je l'avais fait remarquer à Hermione, elle avait empoigné un livre et m'avait expliqué que c'était tout à fait normal parce que ce genre de fleur n'émettait son parfum que de nuit, pour séduire son papillon de nuit préféré car il était le seul à pouvoir la polliniser.

Puis elle avait refermé son livre et m'avait regardé, longtemps, comme pour me mettre au défi de parler à nouveau de la fleur.

Bien sûr que j'avais encore envie d'en parler !

J'avais foutrement envie de lui demander d'abord ce que voulait dire « polliniser », parce que ça me rendait chaque fois un peu plus fou de la voir utiliser des mots savants et alambiqués sans avoir la moindre hésitation quant à leur sens.

Je me sentais souvent un peu idiot mais ça ne me faisait que l'aimer d'avantage…

J'aurais bougrement aussi eu besoin de savoir ce qu'elle trouvait de joli, voire même de beau, dans cette orchidée unique, aux pétales jaunes tâchées d'un liseré rouge, au cœur protubérant écarlate et blanc.

J'aurais tellement aimé lui demander si c'était le fait que ce soit la chevêche immaculée de Viktor Krum qui ait franchi la fenêtre impérieusement pour aller déposer le paquet minuscule renfermant la fleur arrogante au pied de son lit qui la lui rendait si intéressante.

J'aurais voulu encore lui poser mille autres questions, lui demander pourquoi…

Pourquoi moi, pourquoi elle, pourquoi pas lui, pourquoi juste nous deux.

Mais elle avait reposé son livre et m'avait tendu la main.

Que j'avais prise et serrée fort, et qui m'avait attiré à sa suite jusqu'à notre chambre à coucher, jusqu'au pied de notre lit où traînaient encore les vestiges des emballages des cadeaux de Noël avec lesquels Pattenrond s'amusait tellement.

Et au pied de notre lit, je m'en étais fichu de constater que mes fleurs à moi non plus ne sentaient rien, et que, même si elles n'étaient pas aussi « superbes » que celle de Krum, notre (pas assez) lointain ami bulgare, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Les fleurs que j'avais offertes à Hermione étaient brodées partout sur la soie de sa robe de nuit, elles étaient minuscules et discrètes.

Les fleurs que j'avais offertes à Hermione avaient glissé avec le reste du tissu jusqu'à former un petit tas chatoyant autour de ses pieds nus.

Les fleurs que j'avais offertes à Hermione étaient des pivoines d'un beau rose foncé. Madame Guipure n'avait eu aucun mal à les reproduire fidèlement sur le tissu un peu triste du cadeau choisi pour Hermione quand je lui avais sorti de ma poche une photo un peu chiffonnée.

Sur le cliché un peu craquelé d'avoir été trop souvent manipulé, une jeune femme brune, aux yeux noisette et aux lèvres si douces et roses, portait dans ses jolies boucles jamais vraiment disciplinées une couronne de pivoines piquées tout autour d'un long voile de tulle.

Je me souviendrai toujours du parfum des pivoines ce jour-là.

Le jour où Hermione Jane Granger était devenue ma femme.


End file.
